A.D. 2019: Seize the Heavens! MugenryuTaki!
|writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 2019: The Hero King's Separated Souls |next = A.D. 2017: Rondo of Angel and Dragons }} is the one-hundred second episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the twenty-second episode of the second season. It is the third part of the and tribute arc. It features the debut of the Mugenryu Miridewatch, and by extension, MugenryuTaki, as well as the ZO and J Ridewatches. Synopsis The rise of Another J puts the entire universe in peril as the Another Rider began sucking away one planet after another with its black hole-shaped mouth. It is race against time as the Earth will be obliterated in two hours. Still grieving over Goryu's death, Gurenryu lost the will to fight as Taki tries to reason with him until she is forced to do the unthinkable... In the midst of the darkest hour comes forth a miracle: the souls of demon huntress and ancient dragon become one, as proclaimed by : "Behold! The Alpha and the Omega! And her name is... Kamen Rider Mugenryu Taki!" Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Cast * : * : * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : * : |石黒 英雄|Ishiguro Hideo}} * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} * : Guest Cast * : * : |諏訪部 順一|Suwabe Jun'ichi}} * : |三宅 健太|Miyake Kenta}} * : |石田 彰|Ishida Akira}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Natsu: Emily Neves *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton *Anzu Izumi: Carrie Keranen * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Kazuhiko Akagi: Brandon McInnis *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Gai Kurenai: Matthew Mercer *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe *Gurenryu: Garrett Hunter *Kamen Rider Galahad: Tara Platt *Kamen Rider Gawain: Sean Schemmel *Kamen Rider Mordred: Travis Willingham *Kamen Rider Lancelot: Brad Swaile Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} *Ultraman Orb: |鍜治 洸太朗|Kaji Kōtarō}} *Gurenryu Ryukishi Mode: |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} *Kamen Rider Galahad: |内川 仁朗|Uchikawa Jirō}} *Kamen Rider Gawain: |今井 靖彦|Imai Yasuhiko}} *Kamen Rider Mordred: |日下 秀昭|Kusaka Hideaki}} *Kamen Rider Lancelot: |清家 利一|Seike Riichi}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Soul Calibur Supreme **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-OTrinity, Zi-O II **Geiz ***GeizRevive *'Rider Armor used:' **Taki ***Supreme Type **Zi-O ***Zi-OTrinity, Zi-O II **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu *'Watch used:' **Taki *** ****Mugenryu *** ****Taki *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Supreme Type, MugenryuTaki Almighty Type *'Dragon(s) summoned by MugenryuTaki:' ** (From Ryuki Episode ), (From Den-O Episode ), (From Kiva Episode ), (From Wizard Episode ), (From Ex-Aid Episode ) Ultra Fusion Cards *'Card used' **Ultraman + Tiga *'Fusion Up used' **Spacium Zeppelion Notes *This episode is the last Showa Rider tribute arc of Taki Gaiden. External Links *A.D. 2019: Seize the Heavens! MugenryuTaki! at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode